


Origins

by roguebowtie



Series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Cheerleaders [1]
Category: Glee, Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Ninja!Kurt, gleevengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has an origin story... even Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

Sue Sylvester-. Excuse me. _Master Sue_ had gathered them together to train as her own super cheerleading squad. The fact that she trained them all in martial arts at the same time, was beside the point. The point was, she found the most agile children in the area, and some who weren’t in the area had their families suddenly relocated because of a parent’s job. She found them in seventh grade, brought them together, and trained them.

The wonderous thing about children of the atom was that, as time went by, many appeared with dual mutations. More than one, or with a mutation that manifested in more than one way. These agile children were, to the flatscan’s eye, no different than any children who worked hard in gymnastics or dance. They were incredibly flexible, but wasn’t that contortionist in the circus able to do things like that? They took to acrobatic tricks with ease, but then weren’t all acrobats and gymnasts taught from a young age?

Nobody in the small, know-nothing town of Lima, Ohio, thought any further than that. How they managed to stay off _Xavier’s_ radar, well. That was Sue’s Secret.

As the next couple of years passed, the twelve began to manifest other abilities. How she knew they would was, again, Sue’s Secret.

They were all the same age, roughly, and all graduated together. ‘Coach’ Sylvester somehow managed to get them all into NYU, and their cheer team ‘Cheerio’s’ took over for the resident team in some, possibly legal, coup.

If New York suddenly gained a dozen new incredibly flexible and acrobatic superhoes a few weeks after the school year started - who was to care? This was New York, home of Avengers and X-men. A few more do-gooders running around in costume were easy to assimilate. Who was to care?

On the team, if not evident elsewhere, Kurt’s best friend was Santana. They shared head duties, she for the girls, he for the guys. They often teamed up together, barely more often than they fought, which is part of why they made such a good team in the first place.

That, and the fact that he was the only one on the team that could wrestle her down without injury.

Santana had, in Kurt’s opinion, one of the most enviable mutations. She was able to shift any keratin from her body razor sharp. Nails, Skin. Hair. She’d mastered control of her mutation quickly - so when anyone who knew her heard her say she had razorblades hidden in her hair? They knew it wasn’t a threat, but a promise.

Kurt’s wasn’t nearly so cool. Like the others, he was incredibly flexible and took to acrobatics with the ease of breathing. He didn’t have any flashy offensive abilities, however. _Defensive?_ That, he had in spades. Sudden change in temperature didn’t affect him, rendering him unable to get burns from heat or cold, at least not for a little while. Continued exposure was another tale to tell, and Kurt refused to talk about that incident. It took triple strength medication to do anything, tear and sleeping gas were basically ineffective. The only thing he had going for him was his punch felt like you were hit by someone wearing brass knuckles and his skin was practically indestructible.

Thus, _Porcelain_ was born.

Kurt didn’t like to punch people, so he considered himself all but useless. Of course he learned everything that was required of him, and he would use it as a last resort, but it was just that. A last resort.

In tenth grade, Master Sue finally agreed to teach him to use the Sai.

He really loved his Sai.

Getting a job as a part-time personal assistant and Intern to CEO Pepper Potts wasn’t as difficult as he’d imagined it would be. He was concise, organized, and had amazing letters of recommendation, after all. The fact that he was able to order around people twice his age with ease probably helped.

Tony hired him to help Pepper, because he managed to knock out Happy. And he snarked back. Natasha’d done that, and she’d been good for the company, even if she was a SHIELD agent. Maybe this kid would be, too.


End file.
